New Generations Chapter 1
by Zyloseph
Summary: 1 Ship stranded in the far future.  A people scattered across the universe.  Joined by old and new allies they join forces to restore order to the universe.


[New Generations Chapter 1

[MW Galaxy

[USS Stargate NCX-901387

[Captains Quarters

Stardate 2409.45 Captians Log

After taking major damage the crew manage to hide us in a class V nebuala as we begin repairs to our defensive and life support systems. The species who had attacked us is unknown to us but they attacked in large numbers with seemingless primitive weapons. Even though their weapons hardly affected our defense the number in wich they had them overwhelmed our sheilds and eventually distabilized them. Their ships seemed so fast and maunevrable even our own point defense systems couldn't keep up. The infantry tatics they used though were how do you say barbaric. Our internal defense systems and security forces had no problem handeling them.

Captain Zylo: Computer pause log. Operations how much longer untill enivornamental systems are back online this whole weightlessness and cold air is starting to get to me.

Ops: Engineering reports at least 20 mins until they can bring the system online. Good news is that sheilds and foward phaser banks are back online. Warp drive still has at least 1 hour of repair work still left.

Captain Zylo: How about our friends are they still looking for us?

Ops: Negative they gave up their search about 2 hours ago. Sick Bay just reported in as green to green sir.

Captain Zylo: Thank you. Have all Non-essential personall report to their quarters and keep warm. Place all departments to skeleton strength but let engineering keep their repair crews operating as they had them.

Ops: Aye Sir, anything else?

Captain Zylo: Nothing else at this time. Have all seinor staff report to breifing room Alpha tomorrow at 0900.

Ops: Aye Sir.

Captain Zylo: Computer resum log.

Stardate 2409.45 Captains Log Cont.

All this repair work in zero gravity and with no heat has to be affecting the crew by now. And no word from Starfleet Command is starting to worry me. I wounder if this new enemy has greater numbers than us and planned this attack. Starfleet wouldn't know what hit them. Our battle only lasted 10 mins before I was forced to retreat.

Ops: All Hands Yellow Alert Captian to the Bridge.

Captain Zylo: Computer end log and save. On my way.

[Bridge

Commander Zero: Full tatical read out.

2nd Lt. Frost: Exact same weapons systems as the group of ships from before. The ship design is completly different though. I'm reading over 4000 humanoid bio signatures 20 to 30 robotic units and what looks like a ship wide AI system.

Sgt. Fuzz: Captain on the bridge

Captain Zylo: As you were, report.

Commander Zero: One ship significantly larger than the others. Same weapons load out but with at least 200 times the amount of one the ships that attacked us. Bio readings report over 4000 and a extinsive AI system on board.

Ops: Captain they have opened a hailing frequancy on a wide scope.

Captain Zylo: Lets hear it.

Communications Speaker: Severly crippled starship surrender immeditaly or face your destruction.

Captain Zylo: Don't sound to friendly do they.

2nd Lt. Frost: All hands prepare for AG field restore in 4... 3... 2... 1...

Commander Zero: Well its about time.

2nd Lt. Frost: Incoming weapons fire brase for impact.

Captain Zylo: Helm take advasive actions. All hands this the captain, Battle Stations. Bring all defensive systems online. Engineering where are my engines?

Engineering Com: Still no warp drive or slip drive captain, we won't be going anywhere far anytime soon. Impulse drive and full defensive capabilities restored.

Captain Zylo. Judging by the size of their ship Frost, what are our chances of disabeling it?

2nd Lt. Frost: Chances are good. Their sensors are running on a remote drone system. If we can destroy those they should be blind.

Captain Zylo: Deploy all fighter wings. Target their sensor drones and blow them out of the sky. Helm set course 156 by 7 for 1400 MM change course again to 349 by -15 keep or heading and speed random. Frost use our photon torpedoes and quatom torpedoes as covering fire for our fighters as they work. Target any weapon systems or fighters they deploy.

Commander Zero: Captain two more ships have entered the system and have engaged the other ship. You wouldn't believe this but they appear to be Federation. Incoming transmission theta channel.

Theta Com: USS Stargate this is Fleet Admiral Arch of the USS New Hope. I hope we didn't catch you at a bad time?

Captain Zylo: Not at all sir we where just begining some combat manuver exercises.

Fleet Admiral Arch: Well in that case I'm ordering to withdraw your fighters and head to 3487.4 and stand by. I will explain more when this peice of junk is finished.

Captain Zylo: Yes sir. Helm set new course 34 by 23 full impulse power. Frost recall all the fighters to cover our escape.

2nd Lt. Frost: Sir 4 more ships just decloaked off port they are intercepting us.

Captain Zylo: Engineering I need my engines.

Engineering: Give me a few more minutes to restore the warp field.

Captain Zylo: Hurry we don't have much more time. Helm evasive action taticle target the lead ship and fire at will. USS New Hope we have just been engaged by 4 more ships we need cover to make our escape.

USS New Hope: To late Stargate we are retreating these ships are to much for us. Our offensive weapons are offline. We are not much help.

Engineering: Warp Field stabalized slip drive at the ready.

Captain Zylo: Helm set course for 3487.4 and get us the hell out of here

Helm: Aye sir, All hands this is the bridge prep for emergency slip jump in 30 seconds.

2nd Lt. Frost: All stations report ready.

Helm: 20 seconds...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...slip jump

Captain Zylo: Tatical did our friends follow.

2nd Lt. Frost: Negative sir the USS New Hope and USS Enterprise both made it out of the system.

Captain Zylo: Thats good to hear. All hands this the captain good job stand down from battle stations.

Helm: Approaching designated cooridinates. slip stream deactivation in 3...2...1...we are in normal space sir.

Captain Zylo: Where are the USS New Hope and Enterprise

2nd Lt. Frost: No sign of them yet. Wait two ships jumping from slip stream...its them. Admiral Arch is hailing us.

Fleet Admiral Arch: Captain Zylo permission to come on board.

Captain Zylo: Permission granted sir. Commander Zero see to it that the Admiral and his quests are recieved safely and escort them to the obsveration deck I will be there shortly.

Commander Zero: Aye sir. Transporter room 2 prep for arrivals. All security teams stand down and prep for inspection. All senior officers to the observation deck.

[Observation Deck

Commander Zero: Admiral on deck!

Fleet Admiral Arch: As you where. Captain Zylo its good to see you and your crew are safe.

Captain Zylo: As are you sir.

Fleet Admiral Arch: Well I have alot to tell you and your senior staff so if we can all take a seat. I know this is going to be hard to explain but what you know has changed dramatically. We are no longer in the time we thought we were in. Almost 800 years have passed since we all last seen each other. Now for the reason as why we are so ahead in the future can not yet be explained but there is a theroy that our new found slip drive and a black hole in the Dramasta region have had some unexpected reactions and hurled most of the slip drive enabeled ships of our fleet into the future. As of right now we have 3 full Battle Task Force on stand by at Wolf 312 not to include the Enterprise, New Hope, and now the Stargate. This leaves almost 24 other ships unaccounted for. If you don't all raedy know 95 of the subspace sensor network is still operational at this moment and your command accesse codes still work to accesse the network. Captain Zylo your new orders are to seek out any more Federations vessels that pop on the network and intercept them and get them back to one of the rally points your Navagation Officer should have just recieved. From there you will debreif that ships senior staff and escort them back to Wolf 312 to rejoin the rest of the fleet. These ships that attacked you earlier can not detect these ships right away because their sensors seemed to be looking for our defensive shields and slip drive. When our ships appear their sheilds and slip drive should reinitalize in 8 to 10 mins. By using your slip drive you should be able to reach a safe distance away from the immobile ship and use impulse to take you the rest of the way. If one of the unidentified vessels appear don't be alarmed you will engage the unknown vessel at point blank range when the the other ship has restored slip drive giving them enough time to reach the nearest rally point. As another point of your new mission is to collect intellegence on our new enemy and try to gain contact with any known allies and make any new allies that are willing to help. Am I understood.

Captain Zylo: Yes sir.

Fleet Admiral Arch: Very well then. Captain Zylo you and your crew have your orders. God speed Captian. I will maintan regular contact with you on your status.

Captain Zylo: Yes sir, Commander Zero if you will escort the admiral back to the transporter room so that he may rejoin his ship I will begin briefing the rest of the crew on our new mission.

Commander Zero: Aye sir, Deck attention!

Fleet Admiral Arch: Dismissed.


End file.
